The Prodigal Son
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Angela reintroduces herself to her son Gabriel the first time in over twenty years, and tells him a bit about family history and his potential, as he tries to absorb what he can. Now adjusted with an ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Prodigal Son**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**

**Characters: Angela, Nathan, Peter, Gabriel/Sylar, Claire, Noah, mention of others**

**Spoilers Notes: Through Volume 3: Chapter 2: The Butterfly effect**_, _**References the Graphic Novel Chapters 24 to 29 "War Buddies", and a couple deleted scenes from Volume 2: Chapter 1: Four Months Later.**

**Disclaimers: Heroes is a show on NBC, I am just a fan Fiction writer.**

**Notes:** **_Hopefully you are now seeing chapter 1_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You are not my mother," Sylar said as he looked up at this woman he never saw before.

She caressed his face and smiled.

"But Gabriel, I am," she replied.

The drugs they were giving him through his nose prevented him from smacking her arm away, but he could not help but be intrigued. If this woman is his mother who was Virginia Gray? Who was the woman that raised him? And what of his father? Did his father cheat with this woman?

"I am sure you have questions," Angela continued, "About why I did not raise you. It is not because I did not care, but because I did. I thought I was protecting you. Keeping you from the madness. Now I know I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Sylar asked.

"I will tell you a story. It might be twenty-seven years too late to start tucking you in, but it might help you understand."

"Was there ever a time, even as a child, that you felt different? That you did not belong? You know how things work. You are a smart young man."

"When I was young, I was foolish enough to believe my power was a gift. I was able to use it to save the world. However, some things are meant to happen, by the choices we make. I married, a wonderful man that I loved very much, and we had a son."

"Then the Vietnam War began."

"I had nightmares every night. Now most people might have thought the dreams were just anxieties. It was true, I was just one of many of war wives worrying about their husbands. A normal concern my friends would tell me, but I had more insight as they. I had an ability. And each dream, I was burdened with figuring out which were just anxiety and which were visions. Visions of my husband and the rest of his company shot down. All except for two men. One of these two men were special. He had the ability to heal others. He healed my husband. And I saw it. Saw it all. Days, and weeks before. I even wrote him a letter. Not about the battle, but about our son, your brother."

"I have a brother?" Sylar asked.

Angela made a half smile. "Yes, you have brothers."

Angela paused for a moment, thinking of each of her sons separately.

Earlier the same night she wrote that letter, Nathan took his first steps. At that moment we was never more proud. She knew great things were planned for him.

"You said, only one of the two men had powers. Your husband?" he prompted. He noticed what care she took in calling him "my husband" opposed to "your father". Was he wrong to make such an assumption?

Angela shook her head.

"No, Arthur did not have a power. As you might know, this company was founded on the principal of 'One of Us' and 'One of Them'. Arthur was a them. He and this other man, a man he at the time knew only as Dallas, formed this company with ten others. At first it seemed we had similar opinions. Times has changed."

Angela plastered on a fake smile when she said the last sentence. She silently grimaced at the amount of times that time has changed. She might have not been a time traveler like Hiro, yet through her ability, and that his father Kaito, who could see many different possibilities in front of him, the two of them were able to manipulate future time. Linderman prolonged the madness by incorporating the art work of several different precognitive artists.

"If you were protecting me, would you have protected your other sons?" Sylar asked.

Angela smiled.

"I have, in my own way. Each and every one of them. My oldest did not know that he could fly until last year. In that way, I was able to hide him in plain sight. I suppose that he never really needed to use his power before. He is practical; he knew that certain things should be kept secret. Or at least he did, for a time."

She tried her best to throw out the memory of what happened only hours before. The truths held in her family, and in the rest of the families were needed to be kept in its box. There were many people in this world that were one-sided. Many people fear what they do not understand. It was idiotic but truth. Her son, and Claire both thought the world would benefit in knowing the truth, and that it would destroy the Company.

If it was only that easy.

"I even tried to hide Nathan's daughter from the Company. I knew what the Company sees when it comes to powers. They see them as opportunities. I cannot say that I do not share some of the same ideals. But there are priorities. I sent her away, to a family that would protect her from this madness. He failed."

In the parking lot, when Claire was talking to Noah, it took all her might not to kill him.

He even tried to kidnap her other sons. A mother never forgets.

"But with you, it was an outside force, that brought you into the madness. Chandra Surresh. And then there is Peter, I felt if I kept him close he would be spared from this. But children grow up when we are not looking. I separated the two of you. I thought perhaps, if I hid you, you would be safe, just as I tried to keep Peter from his."

Though two of her other sons caused her distress, she still loved them all.

It made her crazy that Peter placed himself inside a dangerous criminal. Did her sons have any sense in them?

"But you found your potential, now did you?" she redirected towards her son Gabriel, hoping he had the sense she desperately needed.

Sylar was not sure what he felt of all this information his faux mother was shooting at him. Did she say that Nathan and Peter Petrelli were his brothers?

"But what of the people that raised me."

"Mr. Gray was a Company Man. But you are much more than than that."

She stepped closer to her son, and whispered into his ear.

"You are a prince of the founders. My son."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _My first Volume 3 story. I hope you like it. Now a chapter story! Thanks for everyone that has read and reviewed so far._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Prodigal Son**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**

**Characters: Angela, Nathan, Peter, Gabriel/Sylar, Claire, Noah, mention of others**

**Spoilers: **_Same spoilers as the first installment, plus influence from __**Volume 3: Chapter 5: Angels and Monsters**__.__Oh..._I am assuming Sylar still has all his acquired powers, though, some speculation says he does not.

**Notes:** Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed this story so far. I have decided to continue this piece. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2****:**

The man that formerly called himself Sylar had a lot to reflect on. The last few days he was assigned to work with Noah Bennett in the Company. A man that wanted him dead.

He grew up believing Virginia Gray was his mother. Not being his true mother began to make a lot of sense to him now. She did not understand him. Like he told Chandra, it was not that they were not good people, in fact he loved Virginia very much.

And though it did not erase his guilt completely. A huge weight was lifted from his heart when he realized he still had a mother.

That he was not alone.

Though he was assigned missions, he still was sent to his cold cell. The air was foul and he heard many voices of distress within the halls of the complex. It was a bitter place. He felt safe though. His mother was near. And she gave him a wonderful gift.

Several actually. One being a family. The other the ability to known things by a touch.

It was helpful when his brother Peter came to visit.

Peter threw him against the wall.

He did not have much time to think. He could not judge him too harshly, because just six months prior the shoe was on the other foot. He too slammed Peter against a wall.

He split Peter's head open but it healed back.

He healed his broken neck back as well.

But their mother could not.

He had to stop Peter from himself. Save their mother and themselves.

"You have the hunger," Sylar said to his brother. "Like meཀ"

"Noཀ" Peter shouted, "I am not like youཀ I will never let myself be like youཀ"

But he knew. He heard it when Peter arrived. He recognized Peter's heartbeat the second he teleported in, it was like a calling card.

It was not Peter he killed at the bank–it was Jesse, somehow Peter got away.

But Peter's heartbeat was more erratic.

Something was wrong.

Also when he regained control after Peter slammed him against the wall he could feel the pain.

He lost the battle with the hunger.

Peter _killed_ someone.

"Too late," Gabriel replied.

"You already are, brother."

After the fallout, it happened so fast, he turned to face their mother.

"Are you all right?" he asked her

She could only nod. Her thoughts were on someone else.

He turned back to Peter. He felt pity and concern for Peter. The same man he tried to kill several times before. Succeed twice, though the first time, Peter really did it to himself.

"Will he be all right?" he asked.

Noah was in the distance, he could hear him too, but he kept his eyes on his mother and Peter.

She knelt down to Peter and caressed him on the forehead and cheek.

"Yes, he will be, I will make sure it," she told him.

Gabriel nodded.

But part of him did not want to leave.

Not leave her.

But he decided to trust.

Trust his_ mother_.

On the way and from the mission, the car ride was cold. He knew he was not welcome. Noah did not believe that he has changed. He had this hatred in him, thinking he was a murderer.

And he was.

There were no denying in this fact.

He tried to reach out to Claire as well, but she was not ready yet.

He did not blame her.

Though, there was something in her eyes. She not trust Noah as much as she used too.

Claire went home to her mothers. He would try to bond with niece some other day.

First he would try with Peter.

After Noah left he search the halls for Peter's room. Their mother told him that she would take care of him.

He opened the door tentatively, expecting Peter to be incapacitated the same way as he.

And he was, but he was not alone.

A man he never formally met stood up but still did not move from his post. One hand, was still protectively on his brother's chest. The other one at his side, but both eyes were focused at Gabriel.

"Who are you?" the voice demanded. "And what do you want with Peter?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for such a delay! I been trying to figure out how to continue this story. With all my hesitation, more and more chapters happened on the show. This further hindered my attempt to connect my vision to the actual show. Well, I believe that perhaps, I have found a compromise. I apologize if this chapter seemed much a rehashing. I wanted to set up background andinto somethoughts as a way to weave my path to this slightly alternate reality. Consider this similar to my stories "Against Medical Advice" and "A Snitch in Time" where I combined actual Heroes events with my imagination. I hope you enjoy the journey. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Prodigal Son**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**

**Characters: Angela, Nathan, Peter, Gabriel/Sylar, Claire, Noah, mention of others**

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Same spoilers as the early installments plus part of __**Volume 3: Chapter 5: Angels and Monsters**__: __**Some creative liberates after that.**_

**Chapter 3****:**

Gabriel smiled as he walked further into the room, closer to Peter.

The man stood firm, but ready to advance if he had too.

"What do you want?" he repeated.

He did not like thinking about it, but, strapped at his side, was the same gun Niki once gave him to kill Linderman. He was ready to use it if he had to.

He stepped closer yet, and Nathan cocked the gun.

"Nathan Petrelli," Gabriel said amused. "I have learned so much about you."

He used his power to wave the gun out of Nathan's hand. "You won't need that."

"Sylar?" Nathan asked in comprehension

"Gabriel."

Nathan did not care what was the name of this man. He reached down to recover the gun, and before he knew it, he shot at Sylar straight in gut. The heat and shock of what he done caused him to drop the gun. He looked at his target as he flew back and hit the wall on the other side, but then he saw something that he did not expect. The wound healed and the offending bullet was expelled from this Gabriel's body.

Gabriel recovered the gun Nathan dropped but this time he melted it into to liquid metal goo.

"You can heal," he said rhetorically, he tried to wrench his mind around all the facts he was told about Sylar from Peter and others. A sick feeling came from his gut. If he did not know better he might have felt that he himself was the one shot.

"Claire?"

"She's fine," Gabriel lied.

She lived but was not fine.

Nathan was not sure he believed him. He returned to his post blocking the unconscious Peter, now unarmed. But if Sylar did kill Claire; he knew he could kill him with is own hands, if got any closer, if he tried to kill Peter.

Gabriel's expression softened, "Is he all right?"

Nathan did not answer at first, he kept his attention to Peter who was still out of it, kneeling next to him, holding his hand. If Sylar was not here to kill him or Peter, he wished he would leave. Before he did something stupid. Before he got both himself and his baby brother killed.

"He's in a coma." he replied at last, his back still to Gabriel, his eyes still on Peter. "He tried to kill our mother. Why do you care? You killed him yourself."

"I saved our mother," he answered.

Nathan turned around his eyes on Gabriel, but his hands still gently on Peter.

It was a blank stare, all expression was restricted to holding himself together.

"Our mother?" he repeated.

The words how and when, flew into him like rivers. This man could not be much older than Peter. And Nathan was twelve years old when he was born just as Peter was twelve when Claire–when that fired happened. He would have remembered if his mother was pregnant. Or would he?

The strains of self-doubt colored his thinking and he was not sure what to think. Not with all the crazy things that had happened in the last year of his life. The planned deposition against Linderman and their father, his and Heidi's accident, flying to the old three house that first time, Pops death, the campaign for Congress, Peter's accident, Peter's death, the Explosion, those four months without Peter, and his own death. It was just too much.

Nathan raised hand in gesture, trying to understand.

"Angela Petrelli is your mother?" he asked.

"Yes," a voice behind the two brothers said.

She looked at her two sons at the entrance of the prison cell in similar fashion as she did before the day Peter died that second time. When Mohinder Surresh brought home the younger of her twin sons dead, by wounds caused by the twin son in front her. She wondered if the day would even come when all three of her sons would be in a room together. She wished it was not like this.

Nathan stared at her. As she entered the room he followed her movements in silence.

Even before Sylar showed up he was debating to free Peter from his coma regardless of the circumstance. He could never bear to see Peter hurt. Not ever.

Angela walked up to Peter and caressed him on the forehead.

"Peter", she whispered. "I never wanted it to be like this. I never wanted it to be like this for any of my children, or my children's children."

"Then let him go," Nathan said to her back.

Angela nodded looking at her son, full of love, and pride, but also filled with pain and fear.

"I cannot let him go," she whispered.

Nathan walked closer to his mother and placed his hands on her shoulders willing for her to look at him.

"Why?" he asked. "Are you really scared–of Peter?!"

Angela turned around and she looked into Nathan's eyes.

She was afraid.

Nathan grimaced at the cut on Angela's forehead. It did scare him that Peter could do such a thing. But Angela did tell him that Peter got Sylar's ability. Or that Gabriel, Gabriel, his new brother that was standing behind the two of them.

Nathan asked his mother "why" because Peter doing that to their mother without cause, did not seem like Peter. Not at all.

"Is it deep?" Nathan whispered.

Angela shook her head.

Nathan kissed his mom on cheek, as he if he was instantly sorry he restricted her that way if only briefly. Angela was his mother. She returned to stand by Gabriel. As Nathan returned to Peter and removed the cord from his nose.

Peter opened his eyes.

He blinked before staring at Nathan.

"Nathan..." he muttered and tried to get up, now that he was unbound his strength started to return, as did the memories of what he had done. In the future.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**_ Thank you to all that have read and reviewed so far! I hope you continue to enjoy the story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Prodigal Son**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**

**Characters: Angela, Nathan, Peter, Gabriel/Sylar, Claire, Noah, mention of others**

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Same spoilers as the early installments plus part of __**Volume 3: Chapter 5: Angels and Monsters**__: __**Some creative liberates after that.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4****:**

"Nathan...." Peter muttered

He looked up at Nathan, and he breathed heavy. He saw his brothers staring at him and their mother nearby.

"Are you all right?" Nathan asked with concern.

Peter's strength was returning but he still felt a bit weak. His fear was crippling. The brother he just killed in the future was here in front of him.

"Peter?" Nathan repeated when Peter did not answer.

It was like Peter was in a trance. Nathan saw that look before, he did not like it. It scared him.

"Peter?" another voice called.

"No...." Peter shouted at Gabriel. "I'm not like you," he whispered.

Nathan gently grabbed Peter's shoulders.

"Pete...read my mind."

Peter gasped and took a few steps back. Just like he did a six months prior, when Nathan flew in front of him in Kirby Plaza like in his dream.

He hated deja vu.

"I was in the future," Peter revealed at last.

"And I took Gabriel's power..." Peter continued.

Nathan nodded. Their mother told him this.

"I...Nathan..." Peter struggled to say what was on his mind.

Nathan took two steps forward to meet Peter's two steps back.

"Peter what is it?" he asked, Peter looked so pale. Was it the drugs their mother gave him?

Peter turned away from him; he would not answer.

"I did something horrible," he whispered. He glanced over to Gabriel and their eyes met.

Nathan noticed the gesture and turned to Gabriel for a moment, but he did not take away his focus on Peter either. He wished he could read minds now. He was tempted to ask Gabriel, but he rather Peter would tell him what was making him so upset.

It was not like Peter to close himself off like this...not from him.

"Hey Pete. You can tell me anything. After how wild this year has been...Peter you can tell me anything."

Peter smiled a quick small smile.

"Yeah..." he answered in a small voice.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked again for confirmation. He wrapped his arms over Peter's shoulders and urged his baby brother to look at him.

"Yeah." Peter repeated and he nodded his head, but he still did not seem so sure.

* * *

Gabriel watched the two brothers and an envy developed deep in his heart. Peter was his brother–his twin brother. Was it wrong that he wished for a connection with his brother as close as the connection Peter and Nathan obviously shared?

Was it not said that twins share this incredible magical bond?

Peter was terrified that much was obvious and Nathan was trying so hard to ease Peter's fears.

But if what he sensed was true, that Peter in fact killed someone, he knew the pain. The pain of the aftermath. The realization of what was done. What could not be undone. He knew.

And Peter said he over came it.

He had to know how.

* * *

Peter found solace in Nathan's arms and he held on him tightly.

Nathan was not dead. He did not kill him. He was alive.

How could he tell Nathan that he tried to kill him? That he, killed his brother? He criticized his future self for doing something he just did himself! He felt soulless and empty. How could he do that to his own brother?

He saw his mother looking at him at the edge of the room, her eyes meeting his own.

She was okay. He did not kill her. But it was all because of Sylar...Gabriel.

He saved her. His future self also begged him not to ask for his power.

* * *

"Peter?" she tried to whisper, but no words came. But perhaps Peter could read her mind. She would allow him this once...

It broke her heart hooking up her son to those tubes. It was not Peter's fault, he was the way he was. He always cared about others over himself, he sacrificed himself to the madness. It was why she wanted to send Claire to Paris. It was the reason she sent Gabriel away. But destiny finds people everywhere. And plans do not always happen the way planned.

She loved her sons, and the three of them were next her right at this moment. Right where she could see that they are safe. Right where she could hold them in her arms and be sure she would keep them that way.

But she was not that naive. She could not control the future, she only saw it.

The future was fragile. It broke and bended, fluttered from bad to worse, worrisome to dire.

She noticed the look on Peter's face.

He did something dire.

And he was drowning.

* * *

Nathan glared back at his mother and Gabriel, and revelation came to him.

He knew Peter must had done something terrible. Peter would not even look at him, but he held onto him tightly and he allowed it. He did not want to let go either.

The Peter he had in his arms, was the brother he knew, right? Not the one with the scar...But he could tell he was so scared. Scared like he was when thought he would blow up New York. Scared like when Peter would not even let him help that day in his apartment. The day he flew away from him.

What happened the next time he saw Peter he did not even want to think about.

"Peter," he repeated once again, and held Peter's face gently and made him look at him.

"What was done is in the past," Nathan informed him.

"You mean the future?" Peter retorted.

Nathan nodded. Peter was relaxing, and trying humor, and that meant he could relax as well.

"What matters now is now," he added.

Peter nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay." Nathan nodded as well.

He kissed Peter on the cheek.

He liked "okay".

The more confident "okay" was welcomed different to the uneasy "Yeah."

* * *

Still standing close to Nathan, Peter turned to Gabriel, his expression softer than he had before. Before the fear and anger caused him attack Gabriel.

His brother.

He killed his brother Gabriel too.

He did not know what he felt yet. But in the future they were friends.

It shocked him at first, but in the future it was only a few moments before he embraced the idea.

When little Noah called him "Uncle Peter", he did not know what to think.

But somehow he knew it to be true.

He looked at both his brothers and though he still had a pang in his heart. There was hope and there was faith.

He turned to Gabriel, and managed a weak smile.

"Perhaps," pondered. "We can fix it–together."

* * *

**The End  
**

**

* * *

****Author's Note:**_Okay, you eagle eye readers. Did you catch the **"Back to the Future"** reference? That said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I am sorry to say that this will not be continued beyond this installment, but I believe the ending fits.  
_


End file.
